


Hux and the tiny peach

by lord_R2_D2 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, gift-giving, hux's tiny butt, kylo is not as much of a little shit, kylux soft kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lord_R2_D2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren's obsessive nature extends to ridiculous extents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hux and the tiny peach

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt on [Kylux Soft Kinks](http://kyluxsoftkinks.tumblr.com/) by [notthebigspoon](http://notthebigspoon.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'm constantly buying little things that remind me of someone, or that I know they'll like. I mean, like, as simple as bringing them a chocolate bar or some tacky little toy just because I know that it's something that would make them happy. I'd love to see either Hux or Kylo doing it for each other.

"What,"

Hux enunciates each syllable carefully, pompous accent as crisp as ever in the face of the unknown.

"Is this?"

Namely, a small, hazelnut-sized object that proves to be  _squishy_  upon inspection. It’s pale pink in colour, and inexplicably, has a strange green thing on top. Hux suspects the worst, and prepares to throw it at Kylo’s head.

Without turning around, Kylo answers from where he’s sprawled on the couch, playing Warcraft.

“Do you like it?” Hux can hear the excitement in his voice. He quashes a monetary surge of irritation. The idiot is always buying stupid, useless things for him. Surely the warm feelings in his chest and the silly grins he tries to keep hidden aren’t worth the time, effort or money Kylo spends. Hux is not a sentimental man, but he feels dangerously on the verge of becoming one. Their apartment was quickly losing the minimalist vibe Hux had instilled in it during years of bachelorhood.

Tasteful crimson cushions battle for space with the numerous stuffed toys Kylo won at grab-claw machines, which he never passes by without wasting at least a pocketful of small change. Hux is getting tired of having to dig them out of the sofa where they invariably became wedged in. Well, at least Millicent stopped showering them with her violent, clawed affections. Hux supposes that the cat’s preference for the stuffed toys was because she didn’t have to restrain herself. After all, they explode in a pleasing puff of cotton and don’t offer as much resistance as human flesh. Not to mention that petting privileges aren’t withheld after she goes on a murderous rampage.

_“Ren. She bit off Hello Kitty’s head. Do you really think that a cannibal is safe to touch?”_

_Kylo’s meaty hands continued to massage ginger fur. If cats could be smug, Millicent was doing a great job at looking the part. However, the effect was diminished when she hacked up an enormous white hairball._

_“Shut up, Hux. If not, I can’t fuck you.”_

_“I don’t eat people,” Hux explained patiently. If only other people knew that it was a form of sarcasm._

_“No- you destroy them.”_

_He made a small noise of agreement which was muffled by their kiss._

Anyway, Kylo has a little hoarding problem, and if the weird squishy pink thing is what he thinks it is, Hux is going to assault him with it. And feed the remains to Millicent.

Before he can do so, Kylo switches his game off with a sigh, and walks over to him with an unfairly small number of steps. The taller man shakes his head in amusement, wrapping a large hand around his waist. Hux gasps a little at the sudden contact, and flushes as long, slender fingers stroke his hips.

That’s _it_. Hux grabs Kylo’s wrist in warning, and his own hand curls around the _thing_ , preparing to throw it out of the window. He would not be dragged into that kind of debasement, willingly or not.

“Hux,” Kylo says, in that lightly mocking voice that simultaneously makes him want to kill him and kill him with kisses, if just to shut him up. He thinks that there is a difference. Kylo knows that he’s just turned on.

“This is a goddamn peach eraser.”

“Oh,” Hux says. Kylo’s going to say that it reminded him of the colour of his arousal, the unique complexion that Hux attains just before Kylo touches him just there. Or that he wants to give Hux something warm and fuzzy that isn’t a hug, because Hux just isn’t a very huggy person. Something ridiculous and intense and what nobody except Kylo would think of.

“It looks like your ass.”

Hux inspects the peach more closely. He can’t see a resemblance, but Kylo sees his butt more often than he himself. It was just like him to be so utterly obsessed with it to the point of- well, buying fruit stationary in its image.

He can’t bring himself to feel flattered, but it’s Kylo after all. Somebody who mercilessly wields a katana during historical LARPs is bound to have eccentric tastes. Hux turns around to place it back into the plastic bag printed with kanji.

“I am sure that the Japanese are well acquainted with the shape of white buttocks,” he remarks dryly.  It’s a mistake to turn around. Kylo’s hands are still on him, but creeping towards the waistband of his pants.

Palming a cheek, Kylo growls, “Not as well as me.” Against his will, Hux moans, and his fingers tighten reflexively around the tiny butt in his hand. The sensation is more erotic than he thought.

“Ren,” he bit out as fingers edge towards his hole.

“You still bought me a damn sex toy.”

Three days later, Hux returns from work, carrying plastic bag printed with a familiar design.

“It’s an eggplant,” Kylo complains. He waves it around suggestively.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Hux reaches up and tweaks his nose.


End file.
